


evolution

by emily_420



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>defined as 'change over time.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	evolution

**Author's Note:**

> stupid scribbles of stupid gays dont mind me

Their relationship progressed slowly, but with all the miraculousness of water into wine, into something that was just a little more.

Takao went from simply being by his side to clinging to his arm to lacing their fingers together, the taping familiar between his fingers; Midorima went from kicking up a fuss to bearing with it to squeezing back, and Takao would never speak of the small, kind smiles that were more and more frequently directed at him.

Staying late for practice became unofficial dinner dates; sleepovers became the norm. And if Takao rolled onto Midorima during the night, tangling their legs and his fingers into green hair, things he couldn’t do while awake, neither of them mentioned it. And if there were kisses stolen (or maybe given, or both) on the cheek, the forehead, the chin, while one of them thought the other was sleeping – well, that was their secret.

If they overheard their little sisters, when they had occasion to get together, giggle and joke about being in-laws, they feigned ignorance; such was their way, because it was far easier, far less complicated than addressing the feelings that they both knew were there.

They fell in love slowly, naturally and easily, and soon enough, like a fish evolving lungs to breathe on land, they were essential to each other.

\- And if people started giving them odd sidelong looks as they walked down the street hand in hand, well, they were too busy looking at each other anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in my head on an eight-hour car ride (i think it sounded better in my head but w/e)


End file.
